In Your Arms
by ameliarose32
Summary: Jayce helps Elise rediscover her humanity. Jayce x Elise
1. elise's story

This first chapter is my version of how Elise became what she is. Jayce will be introduced in the next chapter if I upload it. Rated T for now, but might become M in the future.

**1. **

_"The Shadow Isles – They say they don't exist. Mythical islands haunted by ghosts and specters. Tales to frighten children. But I know better. I have been there. When I first set foot there I immediately knew something was wrong with that place. My skin crawled and in the pit of my stomach I felt a terrible revulsion. Life didn't belong there. But I also knew... somehow, deep inside I knew, that the islands welcomed me. They wanted me."_

_"As I wandered deeper I saw death all around me. Ghostly trees, grass and flowers engulfed me in their horrifying radiance. It was so quiet and so beautiful. I passed my hand through a spectral leaf fluttering in the wind; but there was no wind. That was when I understood that death was another world and I was at its door."_

_"Then I heard the song; the spider's song. My companion cried out in terror and fell to his knees. I embraced him. I told him he had nothing to fear. He was going to a better place. I will take them all to a better place."_

Before

Elise looked up, her dark eyes tired but shining with accomplishment. "I've finally finished," She smirked, holding the large stack of paperwork in her slender fingers. She had long black hair that flowed around her shoulders, and bright brown eyes that were always shone with kindness and charm. People always commented about Elise's beautiful eyes, and how they always had a way of making people feel special. When she smiled at you, her eyes were so kind and warm that you knew she just _liked_ you, even if not romantically.

She licked the tip of her finger, and ran it through the thick stack of papers. She took off her glasses with a sigh, placing them on the desk. "Michael!" She stood up, "I've finished with Mr. Rose's taxes." Michael, the head of the accounting firm, stood up from his desk and took the papers from her. He was a large slovenly man, with a bulky stomach that was barely kept in place by his buttoned vest.

"Good work, Elise." He nodded, "You may leave now. I have some work to finish on my own." Elise grinned and said "Alright, keep yourself safe!"

"Thank you, dear."

She walked out of the office, stretching her long and slender arms and grabbing a bottle of water out on the way. As she walked out into the cold Piltover streets, the cool night air hit her face, making her long black hair trace beautifully along her pale skin. The streets were festive and bright, with yordles and humans alike walking along it. Piltover was known as being one of the most technically advanced cities in Valoran, and though it was already 7 at night, bright light still gleamed from every open store.

Elise sighed, and quickly made her way to her home. It was a small one-bedroom apartment where she lived alone. Though it was rather cramped, it was cozy all the same. She took out a package of food and microwaved it, licking her lips at the delicious scent that wafted in the air. Her stomach grumbled as she quickly took the food out and bit into it, burning her tongue. "Blech!" She quickly spat it out onto a dish, then took a gulp of water and sat down, staring out the window.

She had just graduated from college as an accounting major, and now she was working as an entry-level accountant at one of Piltover's more humble accounting firms, Landover LLP. Her work schedule stretched from 8am-6pm at night, but she often chose to stay overtime. Elise smiled tiredly, as she held up the picture of her sister, Mallory, in her hands. Her elegant finger traced along the lines of her sister's face. Then she put the picture back down along the hospital bills that littered the table.

Elise went to take a shower, letting the warm water relax her soft porcelain skin, and she fell into bed gratefully. She closed her eyes, dreaming about the day that things would finally be … perfect.

Her sister would be healthy and safe, they would live together in a beautiful house, and Elise would be one of the partners at the firm. What about marriage? Elise turned over, a soft smile on her face as she thought about the man that she wanted to marry.

His name was Jesse, and he also was a head-turner just like Elise. His hair was full of curly blonde locks, and he had a very sweet cherubic face with these blue eyes that looked like little candy droplets. Jesse worked as a lawyer in a company that was one of Landover's clients, and whenever he made the occasional visit to the office, Elise would always smile at the floor, blushing abashedly.

Eilse eventually fell asleep, to vivid wonderful dreams where everything would be perfect. She tossed and turned throughout the night, and then she woke up in the bright daylight. Turning to get out of bed, she saw a black spider on her hands. She jumped, yelping as she flicked it off. She was terribly afraid of spiders…

Shivers ran up her spine, as she looked up and saw that her roof had been replaced by a giant web, its glass veins glimmering overhead. "What…" Elise mumbled, and she screamed in horror as a large mass of black spiders began to crowd along the web, staring down at her. Wanting her. Desiring her. She felt as if she were the very center of their being.

2.

"I'm late!" Elise gasped, as she quickly got out of bed. She made her way to the office, looking tired as ever with messy hair and eyes rimmed with dark-circles. Despite that, however, she still looked quite pretty and cute. She had opted to put on glasses today instead of contacts. Though she wore glasses when doing paperwork, usually she didn't like to wear glasses… they always felt heavy and made her feel insecure. She pushed her glasses up her nose and blushed when she saw Jesse. He turned and smiled at her, "Elise."

"O-oh, Jesse…umm…"

Michael glared back at her, and said "Elise, you're never one to be late. This better not become a regular occurrence."

"I-it won't, sir." Elise quickly got to her desk and began to work on another client's taxes on her laptop. She felt Jesse's stare burn into her. Sigh, she thought, I just want to bury myself in a hole and die, why did he have to come on a day where I look like crap? She tapped at the keys, trying her best not to look up.

Instead, she felt Jesse walk over and lean against the table.

"Elise."

"Hi, Jesse." She grinned, glancing up at him and then looking down.

"Do you have time for lunch today?"

She paused, and then slowly looked up, "Umm… yes, I do." Her eyes brightened and her lips spread in a quiet smile as she locked eyes with Jesse, who laughed and replied "Well, how about we have lunch today at that new restaurant across the corner?"

A date?! Elise's heart quickened.

"Sure!" She blurted, "Yes! Please." A quick blush flooded her cheeks as she realized how overly eager she had sounded. She tried to recover, and said "Well… that's if you want to… I mean…"

Jesse laughed, and replied "Yes. I do. I'll see you at 1?"

"Mmhmm," Elise grinned and watched him leave. Michael gave her a stern look, and she said "Sorry, Michael. I don't know what got into me today. I won't be late again, I promise." He sighed and said "Alright, Elise, get back to work then."

As she worked, all she could think about was her little date with Jesse. Did he even mean for it to be a date?

By the time 1 arrived, and he had come to pick her up, her heart was glimmering with happiness. They walked along the bright streets and talked about work, hobbies, things like that. He turned to open the door for her, and she thanked him quietly. There were robots serving as the waiters. The menus were electronic and scrolled up out of the tables for them as soon as they were seated across from each other. Elise looked around her, marveling at how smart and shiny everything was.

There was a portrait of the creator, Heimerdinger, in the center of the wall.

Jesse treated her to lunch, and she thanked him gratefully. "So," He said, "What's your family like?" She looked up slowly and said "Well, let me hear what yours is like first." He grinned, raising his eyebrow and taking a sip of water, "Well, mine is average. My father was what inspired me to become a lawyer in the first place." He laughed darkly and replied "I always try my best to live up to his expectations."

She smiled over her menu, blushing at how wonderful he was, "Well… I bet you far exceeded his expectations, Jesse. You are a very accomplished person." He glanced up from his water, that dark look disappearing from his eyes and said "Thank you. Now, it's your turn to tell me."

Elise paused, and said "My parents died when I was a young age and my sister was a newborn baby. We were put into an orphanage." She laughed at the wide look in his eyes, and clarified "It wasn't that bad. The people were really kind, and did their best to take care of us and put us in school! Sadly, my sister has always been a little ill..." She cleared her throat, and finished, "But I know she will get better one day. There's all types of new medicine being discovered to cure all sorts of diseases these days."

"You just have to keep your head up." Jesse said quietly.

"Yeah!" She smirked, "And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

A slow smile grew on his face, and he said "Yes."

When they walked back to the office together, they exchanged friendly goodbyes and Elise turned to leave. However, she felt Jesse's hand on her back, and she turned to see an adoring look on his face. She paused, staring into his eyes. He said "Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

After a while, she smiled back and simply replied "I'd love that."

They exchanged intimate smiles before finally parting ways.

Elise usually left work early on Thursdays to visit her sister at the hospital, but she didn't know if Michael would object since she had arrived to work late. She got up to make him a cup of coffee, and headed into his office with a wide grin on her face. He glanced up and said "Alright, Elise. See you tomorrow."

Giggling, she hugged him and said "Have a good night, Michael!" She placed the cup of coffee quickly on his desk, and made her way out. She pulled on her coat, and with that, she was on her way to the hospital.

The hospital was littered with several people in the lobby, and the atmosphere was quiet and sanitized. Elise knew all the nurses by name, and she smiled in greeting to every familiar nurse she passed by. One nurse stopped her in the hallway, and asked about work. "Oh, it's good… tiring as usual, but the pay isn't bad." Elise explained, then she paused.

A story was being read in the children's nursery. She turned slowly, mid-conversation, at the reader's tantalizing voice. A nurse was reading a story to a little girl in the corner.

"The Shadow Isles is a mysterious place far away where all the evil monsters, big and small, tall and short, go." The nurse read softly.

The girl stopped the nurse, "All the monsters?"

The nurse smiled and nodded slowly, "Yes. So you have nothing to be scared of, Emily, there are no monsters in Piltover."

Emily sighed, and replied "Does it look like where we live now?"

"Not at all," The nurse continued and read, "The trees lay gray and drained of life, not having seen sunlight for billions of years. Beasts and evil creatures of all sorts glide along the banks-"

"Elise?"

Elise blinked quickly and looked back at the nurse's kind face, "Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed, "I'm a little tired…"

The nurse nodded compassionately, and said "I'll bring you up a cup of coffee later."

"Oh, thank you, I'd love that." Elise smiled gratefully and made her way to Mallory's room. She bit her lip, wondering why the story had put her in such a weird mood. It was oddly tempting. She resisted a laugh, wondering why she would ever be interested in a simple children's story. The Shadow Isles don't exist, she thought.

Mallory lay in her bed, pale and fatigued as always. "Elise!" She smiled, and they threw their arms around each other in a tight hug.

"How are you feeling today?" Elise asked.

"Oh," Mallory said, "Better than ever! I-"

Elise felt a little discouraged as Mallory let out a cough.

Her sister coughed for a little, and then finished, "I feel… good." Elise sighed and said "Don't worry, Mallory, things will be okay soon…"

"I know, Elise…"

"So, what's up? Anything exciting happen?" Elise's soft ruby lips curved in a happy smile as she asked, "Tell me all about it."

Mallory sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, "Well… I did meet this one boy."

"Oh!" Elise chuckled, "A boy!"

Her sister blushed, and simply went on to say that he was from the other wing of the hospital.

"What's his name?" Elise asked, "And how does he look like? I should drop him a message for you." She winked.

"Sis, don't!" Mallory warned, blushing hotly, "His name's Edwin, and he's cute. That's all you have to know."

"Hmm."

The nurse came in with a cup of coffee for Elise, along with Mallory's dinner tray. They continued their conversation for a little more, as Elise told her about Jesse. Mallory giggled, and said "Looks like we're both getting really lucky these days…"

"Tell me about it." Elise stared down at the floor, trying not to think about her nightmares and about that weird shadow isles stuff … or whatever…

After a few hours, the nurse came in to announce that visiting hours were over. Elise stood up to get her things, but the nurse gently said "You can stay for half an hour more if you want, Elise."

Elise sat back down and thanked the nurse, who grinned back and left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Say," Elise said, "Do you remember that old story about the Shadow Isles?"

Mallory looked up from her dessert, and said "Oh, yeah?"

"It's… kinda weird isn't it."

Mallory chuckled, and said "Not really. It's just some children's story. Why?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Elise looked out the window at Piltover's many skyscrapers, their radiant lights fanning out into the night sky.

3.

Months passed, and Elise and Jesse finally became a couple. It was never explicitly announced, until the moment that Jesse had started to introduce Elise to his friends as his girlfriend. Instead of protesting, Elise had simply smiled, accepting the title. Mallory also was starting to show improvement, and before they knew it, the doctors were actually considering letting her finally move back home with Elise.

Elise went to visit Mallory on Saturday morning. The next week after, the sisters would finally be living together again. However, Mallory somehow did not look pleased. She sat in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, and a sullen look on her face. "What's wrong?" Elise asked, sitting beside her.

Mallory shook her head silently, refusing to answer.

Elise sighed. Mallory had been like this for the past two weeks, and she had no idea why, but it was worrying her to death.

"Tell me," Elise said, hugging her arms around her sister protectively, "Or I'll torture it out of you."

Mallory didn't look up, but simply replied "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Who?" Elise frowned, "…Edwin?"

No answer.

"Why doesn't he love you anymore?"

"I don't know…" Mallory looked up, her eyes tortured and full of pain, "But I need him, Elise, I need him or I'll… I'll die!"

"Don't say that!" Elise cried, "Don't tempt fate!"

"I don't care anymore!" Mallory shrieked, "I'd rather die than not be with him…" She started to sob wildly, causing the nurses to run in and check on her.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked Elise, her eyes worried and wide.

Elise bit her lip, trying not to cry, and asked "Do you… do you know Edwin?"

"Oh… you mean that boy Mallory has been talking to?"

"Yes."

"He's been released. Why?"

"Nothing." Elise replied quietly, staring at her sister being consoled by the nurses. Mallory's hair hung limply over her head, she continued to cry and shake her head, repeating that she didn't want to live anymore.

Elise's phone rang, and it was Jesse. "My little minx," He said, "I have a surprise for you!" She tried to conjure up a smile, and said "Oh?"

"How do you feel about a cruise next month?"

"A… cruise?"

"Yes," He laughed, "My firm gave me two passes to this luxury cruise. It'll be amazing, sweetheart."

Elise walked out into the hallway, her eyes blinded with tears as she stared up at the fluorescent light, "That's wonderful, Jesse… I'm so excited."

"What's wrong, honey? You don't sound excited…"

"No… I'm…" She cleared her throat, wiping her tears away, and said "I'm just so excited about all this. I can't wait to go on that cruise with you."

He smiled over the phone, and replied "I have to go, Elise, but I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Mmhmm."

She hung up, and put her phone in her bag.

Her sister had finally calmed down.

_How could you want to die?_ Elise thought angrily as she watched her sister's limp form on the hospital bed.

Mallory had just escaped death. She was finally getting better from her illness, and now she wanted to die all over again because of some… some boy. Elise felt a tight web of anger curling around her heart, hurting as a cocoon wove itself around her fleshy red human heart.

A nurse exited from the room, and gave her an awkward smile.

Elise stopped her, and asked "I'm sorry… but could you tell me more about Edwin?" The nurse paused and replied, "Well, he's a really handsome young boy. He was in here for a broken leg, but he's all healed up now."

"Umm… do you know where he lives?" Elise squinted, "I think I need to talk to him about something."

The nurse stared back at her, then slowly looked over to Mallory's room, then back again. Her eyes finally registered the whole reason why Mallory had acted up. Then she nodded and said softly, "I'll see what I can do." They nodded at each other, and parted ways.

Elise walked out into the night, feeling the cold air whip against her skin. She walked out into the hospital's statue garden, which was empty. Stopping, she turned to see one statue in particular that gave her a weird feeling. It was a statute of a tall and handsome man holding a giant hammer. The words "Jayce, savior of Piltover" were engraved on the bottom.

She laughed bitterly. Jayce was a celebrity in the city, but at the same time he had chosen to hide himself from the public to obsessively work on a project against some villain. She didn't know the details, but she had heard rumors for years now that Jayce, while handsome and heroic, was also a little crazy.

Is there a hero to save Mallory? Elise thought. She wanted to be her sister's hero. She had worked every night on files until she got papercuts on her fingers just so her sister's hospital bills could be paid, and now her sister, who was finally getting better, wanted to die because of some boy. She curled her fists into a tight ball and punched her hands into the statue, feeling her knuckles bleed.

Before she knew it, her eyes flooded with tears as she kicked and screamed at the statue. Where is justice? She thought angrily, if you're such a mighty savior, come and save my sister. After a while, she slid to the floor, aching for justice. Aching for her sister to smile again.

The days passed, and Mallory finally moved into Elise's home. Elise had recently been promoted in her job again, and was only one step away from being a full-fledged partner. She had been considering buying a new house, but Jesse had lately been hinting at the two of them moving in. Elise smiled cynically, neatly folding bedsheets over Mallory's new bed next to hers. If she moved in with Jesse, where would Mallory go?

Jesse stood at the doorway, drinking a glass of juice and again hinting about moving in. Elise finally straightened up, looking over at him and blankly saying, "Jesse… if we move in together, Mallory's going to live with us."

He looked back, and said "Well, that would be fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He went over and hugged her, "Whatever it takes to keep you, babe."

She grimaced at being called babe, but accepted his hug. She looked up to see Mallory, who glared at her over Jesse's shoulder.

"Mallory!" Elise smiled, "Welcome home!"

"This place is gross." Mallory said flatly, "I really do hope we're moving out soon. It's so cramped in here. What a rat-hole."

"Mallory!" Jesse warned, "How could you say that?"

Elise accepted the insult, and swallowed the knot in her throat. She knew her sister was still bitter and vulnerable.

She conjured up a smile and said "Ready for your cake?"

"Whatever."

Elise and Jesse exchanged pained looks.

The rest of the party was quiet and grim. Confetti was blown, and kazoos were sounded, but most of the smiles had died.

4.

After another few weeks, Mallory was starting to get better. She was smiling more now and was even getting a little more glow in her cheeks. Elise was delighted to see that her sister was finally looking up.

Finally, the night before Elise and Jesse were supposed to leave for the cruise, Mallory and her sister sat by side on the couch in a deep conversation.

"Sorry about acting like a jerk," Mallory said quietly, "I was just really sad about what happened with Edwin…"

Elise smiled, quiet and just feeling grateful that her sister was now better, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"I don't really want to die," Mallory started to cry, "I'm so glad I'm alive." She sobbed into Elise's arms. Elise held her sister tightly, a small smile on her face. All was forgiven. She looked up and cringed as she saw a small spider in a corner the room. She would have to deal with it later, but at the same time, she felt a little drawn to it. It _was_ kinda cute, she thought.

She used to be terrified of spiders, but lately, somehow she started to find spiders a little more endearing.

After they curled up together and watched some romantic comedies while sharing a bucket of popcorn, they eventually fell asleep. Elise woke up in the middle of the night, and grinned at the sight of her sister sleeping peacefully on the couch. She gently got up and laid a blanket over her sister, and went into her own room to finish sleeping.

5.

Jesse and Elise hugged Mallory goodbye, before boarding the boat. "We'll be home soon," Elise said, "Remember to water the plants, okay?" Mallory sighed, rolling her eyes and nodding, "Yeah, yeah, you've reminded me for like … the past three hundred years." Elise hit her playfully on the shoulder and said, "That's because you always forget!"

They smiled at each other again before hugging tightly. "I'll miss you though," Mallory said.

Elise scoffed, "It's not like I won't be back."

"… I know. Bye guys."

"Bye Mallory," Jesse politely said.

And then they were off. The boat drifted into the seas, and Elise had a strange feeling in her stomach as she looked out at the glittering blue seas before her. Jesse handed her a fruit drink, which she accepted with a laugh. They clinked glasses and toasted to new beginnings.

Elise and Jesse eventually went to their rooms. The hallways were brightly lit, and sunshine spilled through the circle windows. He opened the door, and Elise felt uncomfortable as the door opened to reveal only one bed.

They hadn't sex yet. Elise was still a virgin, but as much as she loved Jesse, she wasn't sure she was ready to do it yet. She glanced at him, and said "Oh…"

"Hmm?" Jesse went over to begin unpacking, "What's wrong?"

She smiled and awkwardly said "Nothing."

He laughed and went over to the window, "Check out this view!" Elise simply watched him, and she wondered if she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jesse. He was very handsome with a good stable job, but his personality was kind of boring. He was a good man and all, but he wasn't passionate or captivating. Maybe I'm asking for too much, Elise thought, maybe it's okay if he's boring.

Elise felt relieved when Jesse suggested they head into the buffet for brunch. She felt a little awkward that she was trying to delay having sex with him. He would probably find it weird if she didn't give in tonight. Throughout the day, no matter what they were doing, Elise kept thinking of ways to prolong the time before she had to be intimate with him.

The day finally darkened, and Elise and Jesse returned back to their hotel room. Elise cringed, feeling Jesse's hands run up her shirt. "Ahh, Jesse…" She said, but he didn't reply, as his fingers slipped underneath her shirt. She swallowed, and quickly pulled away, saying she had to pee.

"Oh, okay." He sat on the bed and browsed through a magazine as she retreated into the bathroom.

As she got in, however, the boat jolted sharply. She fell to her feet. Jesse ran into the bathroom and helped her up. They stared out the window, wondering what was wrong. A thick fog began to cover the distance. Thunder and lightning began to strike, as the boat jolted again.

They fell to the floor on top of each other, and Elise quickly looked away, trying to get up. Jesse, however, pulled her back into his chest. She smiled fearfully and said "J-Jesse… I don't feel comfortable right now…"

He didn't let her speak, but rolled over on top of her and began undoing her buttons. "Please," she said, "Stop…"

More thunder and lightning, and the thick patter of heavy rain.

The more she protested, the more he began to undress her. She started to scream and push him off, but he was too strong for her. He whispered "Hey, stop… stop crying Elise…" Elise started to cry, and whimpered for him to please not touch her.

He ignored her, and started to slip his hand up her skirt until he wrenched back with a painful cry. Elise sat up, hugging her chest as she saw five spiders on Jesse's hands. "What in the world!" Jesse cried, trying to get the spiders off. A chill ran down her spine, as she backed away into the wall. He patted the spiders off, and cried out again as they bit him sharply.

"Jesse!" She ran over and quickly patted the spiders away. They finally sprinkled onto the floor and crawled into distant corners.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, panting and staring down at his red hands, which had a mass of bite marks on it.

He groaned and said "My hands feel kinda numb…"

She swallowed and said "I think there's a first aid kit somewhere."

When she got up to find it, the boat finally shook again, and they both cried out as it crashed into something. The crash was loud and tumultuous, lasting for a full three minutes. After the crash, a thick silence fell in the room.

"Are you okay?" Elise whispered.

"Y-yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll go check it out, you stay here." Elise said.

"Wait," Jesse said, "I'll go with you. I want to make sure you're safe."

She tried not to think about the fact that he had just tried to rape her, "Okay."

The two of them walked out on to the top of the boat.

Frightened passengers were being consoled by the ship's crew, who warned them not to get off the boat. Elise blinked at the thick fog overhead, seeing a vague figure. "Do you see that?" She asked Jesse, who looked up. "No," He mumbled, "Just a big fog."

"No…" She squinted, "There's a … forest."

She started to step towards the ladder of the boat. A crewman stopped her, "Miss, you really shouldn't be getting off the boat-"

She glanced and said "I know what I'm doing."

"Elise!" Jesse called, "What are you doing?!" He ignored the pain in his hands as he frantically followed after her figure in the distance. The crewmen shouted for her to return, but she ignored all of them. He followed her past the fog, and his mouth fell as a large and vast forest came into view. He shuddered, feeling like something was wrong with this place.

"Elise… come on, let's go back, this place scares me."

She ignored him, walking further in. "This forest is so… beautiful," She sighed, staring at the gray flowers and her hands running along the thick ugly trees. Jesse shook his head, the feeling of horror beginning to increase. She saw a leaf flickering in the wind, and reached out to touch it.

"There's no wind here, Jesse."

Jesse grimaced, "What?"

"No, there's no wind here at all… we're at death's door." She said quietly, and looked back at him, her dark eyes now growing muddy.

He started to back away, holding his hands and muttering "W-what are you doing, Elise?"

She waited, and then asked "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jesse paled, hearing nothing at all in this dreadful, awful place.

"Something's calling for me," Her beautiful eyes closed, and then they opened again, revealing a wicked gaze.

Jesse fell to the floor now. She softly embraced him in her arms, holding him against her chest, "Don't worry, Jesse, you don't have to be scared. You're going to a better place. I will take _you all _to a better place."


	2. captured

1.

Mallory sighed, and asked "Are you feeling better, Elise?" Elise smiled and sniffed, as she whimpered "I just… I can't believe that Jesse died." She wrapped her arms lightly around her sister. Mallory cradled Elise in her arms and said "I know… me too…" They stared out into the distance.

Elise was the sole survivor of the cruise ship crash. Every single other person on that ship, from passenger to janitor to ship crew, had disappeared. She had arrived back in Piltover, scared and shaken up with her clothes torn. Mallory couldn't help but note that something was different about her sister. When Elise looked up and they met eyes, Mallory felt a little twinge of fear in her heart.

"I have to go to class," Mallory said, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Elise sniffed and nodded, "I'm just going to rest for a little."

"Alright," Mallory replied, "I'll bring you home some of those sandwiches you love."

"Th-thank you, dear." Elise closed her eyes, and started to sleep.

When Mallory left, Elise's eyes flew open. They glinted red in the daylight as she began to pull her clothes on and make her way out to the streets. In her hand, she held an address. She hummed as she made her way down the street. Finally, she came across a humble house in a quiet neighborhood. She tapped on the door, and a boy answered. He was tall, smart, and handsome. "Hi," He said, "How can I help you?"

"Is your name Edwin?" she asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"I'd like to invite you to a group," She asked.

"What kind of group?" He leaned against his door, interested.

She simply smiled.

2.

_A few months later… _

"What's wrong?" Elise asked, as Mallory came in to the apartment, throwing her book-bag on the floor. "Do you remember Edwin?" She asked quietly. Elise smiled, eating a gummy worm, and said "Yes, how could I not?"

"Well… he's gone missing…"

"Oh…" Elise's smile faded, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I just… it just got me thinking…"

"Aww, come here." Elise held her sister in her hands, and looked up at the ceiling. She said softly, "I'm sure that he's in a better place." Mallory just nodded, as her tears began to fall. "A lot of people are disappearing these days," Mallory whispered, "People are talking about some sort of cult in Piltover… it scares me." Her voice was strained.

Elise simply smiled and said "Don't worry, Mallory, they're all in a better place now."

Mallory looked up, her bottom lip quivering, "R-really?"

"Yeah," Elise grinned.

"Now," Elise said, "I'm thinking you should go to Demacia to study."

"What!" Mallory sat up. Elise gave her a stern look, "It's a wonderful place, full of so much culture. You'll love it there."

"Why?!" Mallory cried. Her sister stood up, and simply grinned, "I thought you would be happy? You're always talking about how handsome Prince Jarvan is."

"Well, I don't want to move just to meet him! Plus, he's already married… to a dragon, at that!"

"Hmm."

Mallory waited and sighed, "But you're right, it does seem cool to go… but where will I get the money?"

Elise smiled and said "I've already paid for everything."

Mallory whispered "Really, sis? But it's so expensive."

"Don't worry!" Elise laughed, "Just enjoy yourself!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Mallory stopped, "…But, you quit your job at Landover… where did you get the money from?"

Elise said simply that she had gotten it from one of her savings accounts.

"Oh…"

After

3.

Elise looked up from the pulpit, her eyes dark and sinister as she talked about how she knew a better place. "Are you ill? Are you tired? Are you unmotivated?" She asked, "There's a wonderful place far from here, a beautiful place that I think will take all your worries away." Years ago, Elise's following had been only a handful of people, but now, the room was overflowing with new members.

She looked out into the all the happy faces of people out in the audience, and a slow smile grew on her face. "Yes," she went on, "I'll be leading a trip there in a few days with only my most devoted followers… the truly faithful need not fear the spider's embrace."

She knew that her 'spider god' was not really a god at all, but more of a voracious monster in the very existent Shadow Isles. But Elise had changed from the day that she first stepped foot into that tantalizing forest. All the good in her withered away, leaving behind a thick layer of evil. She smiled out into the audience, her beautiful eyes making every person feel special, as she said "My most devoted following will be going to a wonderful paradise, never to return. If you are ready for this journey also, you will be selected in time yourself."

There's no return, Elise thought, there's no more good left inside of me. I will never go back to who I was again.

Jayce sat in the crowd, watching. His eyes narrowed at this beautiful woman before him, who whispered lies into the ears of all these innocent people. Never mind that, he thought, in a few days he would stop her.

After she was done, people began to walk out of the dark underground hallways. Jayce stood against the wall, watching her talk to a group of people, her eyes bright with deception. She might have been beautiful once, he thought, but he could see right through her. He was the sworn protector of Piltover, he was the one who protected the city at any cost. But lately, people were changing and disappearing ever since a strange spider cult had started to take root all over Valoran.

He went on a mission with Caitlyn and Vi to discover more about what was going on, and now he knew almost everything about her. He knew about her whole history, about the ship crash, and about what she was doing now. The only thing he didn't know, however, was where exactly this 'better place' was. But he had an idea that it was where that mysterious ship had crashed, never to return to again.

The hallways were dark, lit up by candles. A young woman talked enthusiastically about the spider god. She said "I heard he was the true protector of Piltover! He was the one who made us so successful!"

Jayce looked up and narrowed his eyes. If only she knew how wrong she was.

4.

Elise sneered as she and her followers entered the deep cavern. "Are you all ready to meet the spider god?" She asked. "Yes, Elise!" Everyone mumbled. She threw off her cloak, and everyone gasped in horror as thick tarantula like legs began to stick out of her back. "Behold!" She hissed, "My beauty!" The followers screamed in horror, as they began to run to and fro but thick white webs wrapped around them, pulling them into a web. People began to scream as a large ugly spider appeared, venom dripping from its mouth.

A large burst echoed in the cavern through the screams of the people, and a few followers fell to the ground as a hole was ripped in the large web. Elise gasped, looking up and seeing Jayce standing poised with his hammer. "_How dare you_," She hissed. Jayce shot at the large spider, making it shriek.

"_Nothing can escape my web_!" She cried, but her attempt to trap Jayce in her web failed. He swiftly dodged her attacks, as he continued to shoot at the large spider. Elise let out a wild cry and her body began to turn into that of a spider. Jayce turned, hypnotized until she attacked him and threw him back. Her mouth shrieked, as her new legs wrapped tightly around him.

Jayce felt several other large spiders clawing at his arms. However, he quickly pushed her away with his hammer, causing her to fall on her back. She ordered her spiders to kill him, as he panted and made his way to the large spider, which was now becoming weak. He threw his hammer at it, causing it to emit another painful cry and retreat back into its dark recesses. The followers were still crying out in pain, as Elise, now a giant spider, stared back at Jayce, whose shirt was torn but nevertheless, looked like he was having fun.

They fought against each other. Elise was powerful against many, but Jayce overpowered her and threw her to the floor. She fell with an agonizing cry, and slowly began to turn back into her human form as she grew unconscious. There was silence, and the followers began to cry for help. "I'm here," Jayce mumbled, and he wiped the sweat off his forehead as he quickly began to free the followers. However, Vilemaw, the giant spider, returned and hissed as it began to devour all the followers. Jayce fought at it, but was only able to rescue one person from its grip.

Again, he fought with it until it finally gave up and retreated. He threw the sole survivor over his shoulder, and stared down at Elise's limp form. Her eyes were closed, and her pale cheek was against the floor. She's no more than a girl, he thought. Then he stopped himself, reminded that she was not just a girl but a monster.

Once, he thought, you were a good person. He paused again, and then found himself dragging her out by the wrist. He gazed out into the forest of the Shadow Isles darkly, knowing that he was not welcomed here like she was. Regardless, Caitlyn and Vi waited for him by the shore. They had also found their way. Vi took the follower from his hands, and grunted as she roughly threw the person into the ship.

"Vi!" Caitlyn sighed, "Don't be so rough!"

"Blah blah blah," Vi crossed her arms, "Who's that other chick?"

Jayce looked down grimly at Elise's unconscious figure. Her face was now matted with dirt. He kneeled down and picked her up, throwing her angrily into the ship. She landed with an agonizing cry, still unconscious. The other two were silent.

"…Aren't you going to say something?" Vi asked Caitlyn, who glared back.

"Ahh," Caitlyn said, as they got into the ship, "This is the infamous Elise who's been causing so much trouble."

Jayce simply nodded, glaring at Elise's face. As they made their way out of the fog, he couldn't help but want to just throw her out of the ship and let her drown. She had caused the deaths of so many people. She had lied to even more.

Vi and Caitlyn sat on the other end, talking in hushed tones about C. Jayce continued to scowl at Elise's face, until a silly smile appeared on her face and she laughed "Skidder along, my pretties!" The smile disappeared and she started to groan. He bound her by her hands and ankles in case she woke up, but she didn't.

They were silent the whole way long, until they finally arrived back at Piltover. The follower had woken up by now and said that her name was Gilda. Vi and Caitlyn took her back home, while they placed Elise in a jail cell.

Elise was still unconscious, laying on the jail bed muttering nonsense about spiders and venom. "So," Jayce thought, staring at her through the cell bars, "This is the feared cult leader. This is the woman who's responsible for the deaths of all those people."

Caitlyn entered, "Hello Jayce."

"Caitlyn," He asked, "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well…" Caitlyn crossed her arms, "She'll probably receive a life sentence. She's killed a lot of people, you know, we can't afford to free her anytime soon."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"Nothing." He said.

It was just that she seemed so innocent when her eyes were closed. Elise swallowed and turned over in her sleep.

5.

The next morning, Jayce went to confront Elise in her cell. She was awake by now. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes cold and dark. "So," she said, "You're the one who ruined my whole plan. Feeling accomplished, Jayce?" She spoke his name with venom and mockery. A guard handed him a seat, and he took it, sitting down in front of her. They stared at each other, their eyes locked in a battle of wills. She looked away first, and grinned lightly, "I never expected you to be this handsome."

The guard entered with her breakfast, a sandwich and a banana. Jayce took it, and like a true gentleman, handed her the tray. "Thank you," She smiled sweetly and started to unpeel the banana. Jayce felt angry as she started to chew the banana in a very cute and exaggerated manner, like a squirrel, he thought. "Your pictures don't do you justice, Jayce," She said, leaning forward, the smell of sweet bananas in her breath, "You're much more handsome in person."

"And you, my dear, are repulsive."

She leaned back, glaring at him, "You're nothing but a tool."

"A tool is better than what you are."

"And what am I?" She stood up, and laughed, "All I do is lead people to a better place! My followers won't let you keep me in here!"

He smirked and stood up slowly, "Come close."

She paused, and waited, her eyes narrowed. After a minute, she slowly leaned in. Their gazes locked, as Elise's head tilted.

"Nobody will ever know that you're still here."

Her eyes widened in fear, and he saw just a glimpse of the girl that she used to be.

"That's a lie!" She screamed.

"Nope," He sat, and said "Nobody will hear from you again. You're going to die in here."

She threw her fists against the cell bars, screaming in anger and pure hatred.

"They won't believe you!" She yelled.

"Oh," Jayce laughed, "You'd be surprised at how much people would believe." They looked at each other, and she looked away, steadying herself. A smile grew on her face, and she said lasciviously, "I need to write a letter to my beloved sister, at least. Is there any way I can tell her goodbye?"

Her charming eyes looked up at him, but he didn't fall for it. Her trick was met with cold resistance, as he said "No."

She sighed, and tapped her foot against the floor. She looked up, and again, they just looked at each other. Elise couldn't help it, but Jayce truly was handsome. She tried not to blush in the presence of such a gentleman. She leaned back and spat at him. It missed, and he glared at her darkly, his heroic eyes now betraying a hint of aggression. She stared back, her eyes quivering as she realized that he had truly beaten her at her own game. She looked down nervously.

Could this be? She thought as she looked out the window. Perhaps she really will never exist again.

"What… what's going to happen to me?" She whispered, looking away.

He stood up, and said "I do have plans for you."

She looked up slowly, her eyes wide and fearful. He couldn't help but soften a little at how innocent she looked, though he knew better.

"You're going to live with me in my lab, and I'm going to see how you change forms. I'm curious about how it works." He said. She stared back at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

His eyes darkened, as he went on to say "I'm going to experiment on you."

Her eyes widened, staring back into his dark gaze.

"W-what…"

Caitlyn entered, and she said "How did your talk go, Jayce?"

He smirked and glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at Elise, and said "Actually, Caitlyn, I have a request to make…"

"Yes?"

"I would like to keep Elise in my lab. Just for a little."

"Ahh.." Caitlyn crossed her arms, thinking about it, "What if she escapes?"

"Trust me." Jayce looked down at the quivering young girl, "She will be safer there than here."

"Ahh, well, alright then." Caitlyn shrugged.

"W-wait…" Elise said as they began to take her out of the cell. But it was no use. The handcuffs clicked around her wrists, and to her shame and anger, they tied a muzzle around her mouth. She started to tremble with hatred as they finally put a collar on her neck and linked it to a chain.

She narrowed her eyes as she was led to the back of a large van. The sunlight started to brighten Piltover, as she stepped into the dark interior of the car. She sat facing Jayce, as the guards strapped her down.

Elise thought about all the followers she had left behind, of all the power that was at risk. She thought faintly about her sister Mallory. Her eyes softened. She did not trust herself to leave Mallory out of it, and so she sent her sister to Demacia. They had not talked in two years. She swallowed, wondering if she would ever see Mallory again.

She looked out the window, her chains only allowing her to crane her neck just by an inch, and stared out of it longingly. Jayce watched her, compassion faintly flickering in his dark eyes.


	3. discipline

Okay so this story is now rated M -_-.

_**Part Three **_

1.

When the car arrived on the outskirts of Jayce's large lab, the driver helped Elise out. She blushed furiously when Jayce took hold of the leash that was attached to her collar. Her muzzle prevented her from speaking, as he thanked the driver, who nodded and wished them well. She looked out around her, at the isolated land. Piltover was a faint figure in the distance. He yanked her chain, and she stumbled as she followed him down a path as the large lab came into view. It was a large white elegant building with two stories and spacious windows that looked out onto the veranda.

He opened the front door, and she looked up to see that the inside of the house was nothing like the outside. While the exterior was neat and elegantly designed, the interior was messy and full of objects lying on the floor. He sure likes to invent, she thought sarcastically, at all the inventions that littered the floor and the walls.

She glanced up at him, and he glared at her. He took off her muzzle, and let it fall to the floor. "I don't know why they put it on you anyway," He chuckled, "But at least it made you stay quiet for awhile." She was silent, and replied "Not big on organization, are you?" He glared at her, and said "Quiet." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else as he led her to the back of the building.

He pressed a button, and two white doors opened to reveal a large spacious room. He tied her to a chair, loosening her chains to make her feel a little more comfortable, but at the same time, to make sure she didn't escape. She glared as his fingers touched her skin, and had a faint flashback of Jesse. She sneered at the memory.

A few more buttons were pressed, and the chair was elevated to a certain height. He wrapped a few wires around her slender hands and around her face as she looked back at him blankly. When he looked up, she bit him in the face. He jumped back, clutching his jaw. She struggled to get out of the chair, but to no avail.

He sighed, and said "I guess you'll need your muzzle then…"

She hissed at him, as he grabbed her roughly by her face and forced the muzzle on her, "There." Closing her eyes, she swallowed and tried to not panic. What was he going to do to her? She heard faint humming, as he sat at a computer for a few minutes.

They stayed like that for a few hours, and Elise eventually grew tired and fell asleep. Jayce looked up from his computer after he was done getting all the information he needed, and he stopped when he saw her face. Though he knew that she was evil, he couldn't help the part of him that was attracted to her. She had beautiful pale skin and ink black hair that spilled around her face as her head slumped.

Her chest rose slightly with every inhale, and it was so quiet he could hear her soft exhales. Her eyes opened, and they stared at each other again. He slowly grinned, and to his shock, she started to smile back. "Hi there," she said softly. He went over to her and untied the wires.

Elise figured that if she couldn't overpower him physically, that she could charm him, bide her time and eventually escape after killing him. As he untied the wires, she thought about all the ways that she could rip her teeth into his body.

He was a hero, she knew that, but she also knew that he was still attracted to her. It was the way that his eyes softened and warmed up when he looked over her body.

He didn't untie her bonds, as he lifted her easily in his arms. She resisted the urge to scoff, as she felt like he was showing off. He took her down the hall into another room, where he threw her down onto the bed. She shifted uncomfortably and asked "Will I be having dinner soon?"

Jayce simply looked at her, then laughed, "Well, I'm not going to let you starve to death, for now, anyway." He left to the kitchen, and Elise watched his receding figure, the hate still burning inside of her. I'll feast on his body, she thought, when I get out of here.

When he came back, he held a banana in his hands and some pills. "I don't trust you enough to untie you for a while," he sighed as he unpeeled the banana. She watched him as he did so, her eyes hypnotized. She licked her lips, admitting that he did have really long… nice… fingers. Elise quickly snapped out of it, as he put the tip of the banana against her lips.

She scowled down at it, shrugged, and then promptly bit the tip off. "Good girl," He muttered. She knew then he was some kind of pervert, but felt a strange feeling. She looked up at him while eating the banana, and he smiled kindly back at her. When she finished, he handed her the pills. She glared down and refused to swallow them, not trusting him. Eventually, she won and he went to go order some takeout.

As the hours passed, they ate in silence. Jayce sat by the side of the bed on which she lay bundled up and spoon-fed her food, while he ate some for himself. It was a weird and awkward experience, but Elise had never really been through anything like it. It sure wasn't the strangest experience, though, she thought.

He looked down at his watch and mumbled "It's time for me to get started on some work." Elise glanced out the window, and said "Don't you get any sleep?" He laughed and looked down at her, "There's no time to sleep when there's evildoers like you out there." She mumbled, a few pieces of rice still stuck around her mouth, "You have a point…"

She closed her eyes and lay her head back, sighing.

He got up to leave, and she said quietly "You know, if you untie me right now, I could make you really good."

He turned quietly, watching her.

She winked and said "I hear a man likes a lady with legs." She gestured down, and smiled.

"No."

Her mouth fell at the utter rejection as the door closed with a slam and the room was blanketed in the moonlight. She fell back against her bed and sighed. She couldn't change to spider form and her minions were unable to free her. She simply closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

She dreamt that she was human again, when her dreams were so innocent and alive. She dreamt that she was once again with Mallory and Jesse. She was walking in a dark cave, and Jesse lay entwined in the web. She dreamt of the spider's song, gently entwining in her ears and …

Her eyes opened. Daylight. Jayce stood before her, his face rugged and his arms crossed.

"Good morning," she said softly. He didn't respond, but brought her back to the room they were in yesterday. Instead, this time, he loosened the chains. She burst free and tried to attack him, but he forced her down and began pulling off her clothes. Elise started to have awful flashbacks of her moment with Jesse, and cried in terror. Before she knew it, he had pulled her clothes off and thrown them on the floor.

She stood in front of him, angry, trembling and naked.

Before she had time to react, he picked her up by her stomach and threw her roughly onto an elevated platform. She cried out as glass walls began to rise up around her. She changed into spider form and tried to break the glass, but the walls didn't even crack. While she was a spider, she stared bitterly back at him, her jaws dripping venom.

He mumbled, sitting back in his seat and just watching her.

She changed back eventually, and just watched him warily from the corner, feeling more exposed and vulnerable than ever. She had never felt fear like this. The last time was when she was the 'old' Elise. She pulled her knees back up to her chest, and simply looked away blankly.

They sat like that for awhile, until Elise grew bored again and looked at him.

"Are you never going to say something?" She asked. The opposite wall had a large window that stretched from wall to wall, and she could see the sun setting above the hills, casting an orange glow over the mountains. He simply watched her, and she looked away, feeling his gaze burn into her.

2.

When she woke up, she could feel the venom disappearing from her veins. She could feel mortality approaching. When she first made the pact with Vilemaw, she had agreed to sacrifice humans to sate him, and in return he would give her his venom, which would fend off her mortality. As a result, though years had passed, she had still looked quite young and girlish. But another consequence was that the more venom she drank, the more evil and distracted she became. When Jayce disrupted her last pilgrimage, she was not able to extract the spider's venom. She had not been able to taste it for a long time, and she was yearning for more.

She could feel her bones aching, and worst of all… she was starting to feel _human_ feelings again. She started to miss Mallory dearly, and wondered if she would ever see her sister again. Elise also began to feel uncomfortable, as she tried not to think about the people she had sacrificed. Before, they were nothing to her and she would sacrifice thousands of people without a care. But now…

I'm weak, she thought, I need to leave this place.

She had been bound up for days now, and though he frequently loosened and adjusted her chains, her bones ached.

The doors opened, and she looked at Jayce as he walked in. He sighed and kneeled down next to her, observing her. Elise chose simply to look away. "Are you feeling your humanity returning?" He said, his voice low. Her eyes shot up, and she blankly replied "So you know."

He stood up, and looked over his shoulder, "Was it worth it, trading your humanity for that venom?"

She bit her lip, and whispered "Don't judge me. You don't even know me."

"I know you. I know everything about you now."

"NO," she choked, "No you don't. You don't know me at all."

"I know your past, I know each of your followers, I know every place you used to lure people, I know-"

"_Quiet_!" She snapped, "Just shut up!"

Her eyes stared back at him, aflame with anger as her face began to grow more womanly rather than girlish. Her breasts also began to feel heavier, and Jayce's eyes flickered down to her chest then up. Her eyes, however, were still a deep blood-red. He picked her up, and took her into the other room despite her struggles.

He strapped her down to the chair, wrapped the wires around her and continued to observe her.

3.

A few more days passed, and Elise was in utter torment. Her bones cried and ached for freedom from the chains, but all the more, her human feelings began to return in full force. She began to weep and sob for days with that bitter feeling called remorse. She no longer felt powerful and invulnerable. The door opened, and she looked up to see Jayce. He walked towards her crying figure. She cried out when his hands wrapped around her, but instead of hitting her or harming he, he unwrapped the chains that bound her hands.

She grew silent, watching the chains fall onto the bed. He took away the collar that was on her neck, and then the bondage around her thighs and ankles. She watched as all the chains fell off, and when he looked up, his head tilted towards her, she threw herself with all force against him. With ease, he simply forced her back on to the bed. She panted up at him, her eyes still red but now tinted with brown in the daylight. His face looked down at hers, and she trembled underneath his grip.

She registered the look in his eyes as lust, and she turned her face away, ignoring the warm feeling that making her knees weak. They lay like that for a while. Elise expected him to force himself on her like Jesse did, and in all honesty, a part of her hoped that he would. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.

But he simply got up and said "You need some fresh air."

She looked down at the bed, and eventually he held out his hand. She glared at it, and instead got up on her own. When they walked out of the lab, Elise squinted up into the sunlight. She had not been outside for a very long time. She walked as she eventually regained control of her feet. She wondered whether or not she could escape from him.

Elise exhaled, wondering if she should even try. She was tired, and he would definitely be able to out run her now that she was quickly becoming almost entirely human. She wasn't even sure she could shift in spider form anymore. They stopped at the outer limits of Piltover, and she glanced over at him.

"I heard a long time ago that you're a little crazy," she said and smiled, "I'm beginning to see that it's true." He paused and looked down at her. He was a lot taller at her and could easily see the top of her head. "I am a little crazy," he replied.

"Most geniuses do go crazy," Elise observed, her hand on her chin. He laughed, and replied "You think I'm a genius?"

"Of course," Elise said, "Look at your laboratory. It's filled with all these inventions… and I don't know how you found out about the venom." They glanced at each other. He was silent and told her "Don't try to manipulate me." She paused, she wasn't trying to manipulate him at all. Elise closed her eyes, and whispered "I can still hear the spider's song, even from here…"

Jayce glanced over at a rock, and frowned to see a few spiders crawl out. They simply sat there. More spiders crawled out, and Jayce took Elise by the hand. She stumbled, following him as they returned to the lab.

Their time together became a daily routine, where Elise would simply sit on a chair and Jayce would attach wires to her, then come back a few moments to observe her.

When Elise went to sit on the chair as usual one day, Jayce looked over and said "Take off your clothes." She paused, staring back at him. He had already seen her naked. She blushed and looked down, her slender fingers pulling her shirt over her arms. He watched as her pants fell to the floor.

He nodded towards the chair, and she sat there, feeling the cold air trace along her naked chest. He poked and prodded along her spine, massaging a place here and there. Elise closed her eyes, her body trembling at his touch. She felt herself feel more and more aroused.

When she opened her eyes, his face was tilted beside hers, staring down at a place behind her neck. She let out a soft exhale, and leaned in to kiss him.

He froze, waiting. When she pulled away, he didn't respond at all. He simply went on observing her, and she sighed in frustration. Finally, a small noise sounded in the room. Jayce glanced up and pressed a button. One of the computer screens flickered to reveal Caitlyn and Vi at the door. Without a word, he went down to greet them.

Elise sat with her arms around her chest, naked and cold. Then she felt something crawling along her arms, and she smiled warmly, seeing a spider. It bounced happily along her hands, and she giggled.

She looked up to see Jayce greeting them, and leading them into the lab. When they entered into the room, she blushed at her nakedness. "Wow," Vi said, "She really does seem different…" Vi walked over to her and blatantly stared at Elise's naked figure. Elise blushed heavily, looking away. Caitlyn and Jayce had a small genial conversation about some other issue as Vi began to ask "So, how are you liking it here living with Jayce?"

Jayce paused in conversation with Caitlyn to look at Elise, who glanced back and looked away. Elise simply replied "It could be better."

"Jayce, I take it you'll be coming to the party I'm throwing in a few days?" Caitlyn asked, "You need to come out to socialize more."

Jayce laughed. Elise frowned, wondering why he didn't laugh like that with her. Perhaps he really did hate her. "I know," He sighed, "I will. I've just been busy."

"Mmm, well, don't be a stranger." Caitlyn said. They eventually agreed to go have some lunch, and left without inviting Elise. Elise remained there awkwardly, feeling embarrassed and angry.

4.

The next day, Jayce brought her a sandwich and a platter of fruit for lunch. She thanked him and started to eat. Then she swallowed and asked "So I heard you have an archenemy?" Jayce tightened, then sighed and said "Yes. It's a long story." She simply ate, popping fruit slices into her mouth and then replied "Well, we have all day." He glared at her, "Don't try to trick me." He couldn't help but note that her eyes, which were blood-red before, were now turning browner every day.

Turning, he leaned beside her and told her the whole story about his rivalry with Viktor. While he spoke, she listened, absorbed by this story. Even after she had finished her meal, she continued to ask him questions about everything he said. She leaned in, smiling with eyes alert and excited. When he finished, they simply sat there in silence and looked at each other.

Elise saw a small spider crawling up around his face, and laughed as she leaned in to flick it off. He held her wrist, and then pulled her down to the ground. "I can't trust you," He mumbled, looking down into her reddish-brown eyes. She simply stared back, slowly chewing a piece of apple. She didn't respond as he started to unbutton her shirt, which fell apart to reveal the curves of her pale breasts. She closed her eyes, simply looking away and not saying anything. He kissed up the middle of her stomach, up to the curve between her breasts where he paused, his breath frigid against her cold skin.

"Well?" She laughed, swallowing and taking a grape from the platter, "Aren't you going to do something?" He simply groaned and placed his forehead between her breasts, "This is so wrong." They laid in silence for a bit, and he eventually buttoned her shirt back up. She sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and said quietly "I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to… _you know_." He searched her wide eyes, how could someone be so innocent yet so evil at the same time?

"To what?" He teased, a slow smile growing on his face. She looked to the side, then back at him and they shared a private and affectionate smile.

"Why so tense?" She mumbled, "Relax." Her slender hands reached up and pushed his dark black hair to the side His hand reached up to cup her face, and her eyes closed, accepting his touch. Jayce narrowed his eyes, took her right hand and put it on the growing bulge between his legs. She bit her lips, and smiled flirtatiously. "Well?" He said darkly, knowing full well that he might have been playing into her plans. But he was a man, darn it.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants, the warmth growing between her thighs and her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her pretty fingers clutched his zipper, pulling it slowly down. She hooked her hands around his pants and drew them down. Jayce stroked her hair, watching the mesmerized look on her face as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his penis. It popped out, making Elise laugh softly. Her head tilted and she tasted the tip of his member, swallowing and relishing his taste. He groaned, his head falling back as his hand gripped her hair roughly.

Her small mouth stretched to accommodate his largeness, as she tried to take more of him in. However, she started to choke quickly and pulled back, staring at the saliva that dripped onto the cold metal floor of the room. Jayce watched her, frozen and fixated in his aroused state.

They were interrupted by a sound that indicated someone was at the door. He quickly pushed her away and zipped himself up hurriedly. Elise laid on the floor, watching him run briskly out the door, his lab coat floating behind him. She wiped the saliva off her mouth, looking at the floor sadly.

It was Caitlyn, visiting for lunch. Elise tiptoed out of the room, hearing him greet the other girl in the hall. She hung her head sadly. Caitlyn and Jayce would make a very wonderful couple, she thought, they were both the best protectors of this city. And Elise was something else entirely. She glanced over at the window, yearning for freedom. There was an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

Vilemaw's venom was starting to fade more and more every day inside of her system, but she had an intricate connection with the shadow isles. She couldn't just stop being evil, and Jayce was the epitome of a hero.

He doesn't trust me, she thought, looking down the stairs at the shadow of Caitlyn and Jayce sitting in the kitchen having lunch, their silhouettes illuminated by the light. She didn't hate having large amounts of power in her hands, didn't hate having a large cult following, and didn't really _hate_ being evil either. The world needed evil so it could have good, right? She kneaded her hands, thinking about this awkward situation. But she did want to sit with him like that, having lunch and talking by the window.

A slow smile grew on her face, as she closed her eyes, listening to Jayce's deep voice talk with Caitlyn.

"You can't trust her, Jayce."

Elise's eyes opened at Caitlyn's voice.

"I know…" Jayce sighed, "But she looks so innocent."

"Ahh, but that's where the problem lies. Don't fall for her tricks, or I'll have to take her back from you."

"I don't want her to die in prison." Jayce's voice started to sound a little strain with… Elise's eyes narrowed, wondering what emotions he was feeling for her. If any at all. Didn't he just want to experiment on her?

"She's caused the deaths of so many people, what does it matter if she stays there for the rest of her life?"

Elise curled her knees up to her chest, her heart beating quickly. What was this feeling? It was warm and soft, against the spikey anger that had frozen inside of her ever since she changed.

"Do you think she could ever change?" Jayce asked in reply.

Caitlyn didn't hesitate, "No, of course not. Don't be so foolish. She's a villain, and you should know better."

Elise shrugged, well, the girl was right but she didn't have to be blunt about it.

Jayce didn't reply, but simply said that he had to work on something. Elise quickly got up and went back into the room, where she sat and silently waited for him.

5.

That night, Jayce didn't test on Elise like he had been doing obsessively for the past previous weeks. Instead, he told her that he was going to work on other things. "Aren't you going to tie me up?" She asked as he went to leave her room. He looked back and replied "Well, you're not as strong as you were before when you were full of venom… I'm sure you're at least not able to transform right now." Her eyes widened, and she said "Oh, but I can slip through a window or something."

He laughed, shaking his head and saying "No you wouldn't." Her eyes narrowed, and she followed him out the door. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a trail of small black spiders followed too. "Aren't you going to say something about what happened today?" She mumbled, looking down shyly. Her eyes glanced up with a coy wanton look, and he shut her down by saying "Look, I don't trust you. So don't try to trick me."

With that, he turned and left. Her eyes widened, but a slow smile grew on her face. I always do love a challenge, she thought.

She silently watched him sit at his desk, switch the lights on, and passionately write in his notes. Hours passed, and she crouched at the doorway, watching him until she fell asleep. When her eyes opened from her slumber, she saw that he was still obsessively working. Her sleepy eyes glanced to the clock, which indicated that it was well past 1 am. She got up and cleared her throat, "Jayce?"

He turned but didn't react to her. Elise bit her lip and decided to get him something to drink. She walked down the dark steps, and into the kitchen. The lights flipped on automatically, revealing a grand and elegant kitchen that was cluttered with inventions and random objects. I could just walk out the door, she thought, and that would be it, wouldn't it? As she took out a glass and poured water into it, she looked out the window at the dark distance, illuminated only by the white moonlight.

When she went back into his room, he was gone. She paused and then felt his breath on her neck. With a small grin on her face, she asked quietly "I thought you wouldn't fall for my tricks?" His lips nuzzled her neck, and his hands gripped her waist as she closed her eyes, letting herself feel him. After a pause, she held up the glass and said "I brought you water."

He took it slowly, staring down at it. Elise looked to see that several spiders were littered across the glass. "Oh," She mumbled, taking it back and shooing them off. They obediently fell to the floor and into the distance. "Here you go," She handed it back, "Enjoy."

He chuckled, taking the water from her and placing it on a nearby stand. Then he turned her around grabbed her by her hips, his handsome black eyes staring into her reddish ones. "What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled.

Her hands grazed his thighs and she said quietly "I have an idea…"

He stifled a moan, and instead pushed her away, "Go to bed."

She raised her eyebrow, and said "I'm not sleepy?"

"I don't care, go to bed, now." He said sternly. She glared back at him, and to both their surprise, she turned and went back to her room.

She laid there, staring up into the dark ceiling until she heard his footsteps in the room. Her heart beat quickly as he laid down next to her, and asked her a question "What happened on that cruise?" She froze, staring upwards as he laid beside her, his body turned towards her.

After a long pause, she gently said "Well… we heard a few loud crashes… then there was this thick fog, and before I knew it, the ship had crashed on this island. But there was a beautiful forest, it was incredible, and I heard this marvelous, lovely song that drew me closer and closer."

Closing her eyes, she swallowed and finished "He told me not to go, but I had to. It was my sacred place."

Jayce leaned up on his elbow, watching her. She turned towards him, the blankets rustling in the quiet, and asked "Do you have any siblings?"

He laughed, what a random question. Elise almost thought he wasn't going to answer it, until he started to respond. For hours on end until the sky turned from ink black to a light blue, they talked about their lives and every aspect of it. They talked about their pasts, and the people important to them.

Elise glanced out the window after finishing a sentence, and said "I can't believe it's already morning." She looked back into Jayce's eyes, lined with dark circles, and she smiled and simply put her head on his chest as she fell asleep. He paused, willing himself to not trust her enough to sleep next to her.

After thirty minutes, he carefully got up and left the room to go sleep in his own.


	4. entangled

_**Part Four **_

_**The lemons! They are a-coming! Thanks for all the support =)! Elise will enter the league shortly. I'm going to make her league judgment towards the end of this fanfic. I already wrote an ending but I'm not quite satisfied with how I concluded everything, so I'm rewriting some parts…**_

1.

Jayce and Elise got out of the car as Jayce handed his keys to the valet. They stood in front of a large and elegant hotel where Caitlyn's party was being held. Jayce looked suave in a white suit with a red flower pinned to the lapel. Elise wore an ice blue V shaped dress that he had bought for her. The only thing that stood out was the handcuff around Elise's thin wrist, which was connected to a handle that Jayce held. She grimaced as they walked between the doors, and felt the warm golden light envelope them.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Elise mumbled, gripping at the handcuff. Jayce didn't reply as they headed towards the elevator. He clicked the ^ button, and they waited in silence as more people approached. Elise blushed hotly, seeing other champions that she had faced on the battlefield recognizing them. There was Gragas, who was dressed in a brilliant purple suit, who was in deep conversation with Master Yi and Fiora Laurent.

When the doors opened, Jayce and Elise got in quietly and waited awkwardly in the crowd of people. The elevator's interior walls had mirrors, and she stared ahead at Jayce's blank face. The other patrons were talking loudly as the couple stood silent next to each other. Finally, the elevator doors opened to reveal a large ball-room with an amazing view of the city lights. People were already talking and dancing. Waiters walked around bearing plates of finger food and drinks.

He tugged at the chain, and Elise grunted as she followed him out.

"Jayce!"

Jayce turned to see Poppy, an ambassador from Demacia, beckoning him over to a group of Demacians and Piltovians. Elise followed awkwardly as he approached the large group of people. She stayed silent, her eyes downcast as Jayce talked to various people in the group. Laughs were exchanged, and she heard the soft clatter of food being served and wine being poured in the distance. "Ah, so this is Elise."

Elise looked up into a light blond boy's kind face. She knew him as Ezreal.

She smiled brightly, "Yes, how are you all?"

People were silent. "Oh, she's more beautiful than I thought." Another person murmured. "I bet you had fun experimenting with this one," A man chuckled. She glanced down at him, and said "I'd say we're both having fun." She looked through the corner of her eye at Jayce, as people continued to ask her questions about their 'arrangement'.

"Yes, Jayce always tells me how attractive I am but he's really just not my type," Elise lied as she shrugged exaggeratedly. Jayce's face was blank, as he drank a glass of wine. She could never tell what he was feeling. The large group separated into two, with Elise and Jayce at the center.

Both were equally charming, Elise a little more so. Jayce talked animatedly with other scientists, while glancing a few times over at his companion. The handcuff glittered in the ballroom light, and he clutched his grip tightly on the device that connected them.

Elise paused in her sentence, and slowly looked over at him from her side. They watched each other, until she smiled warmly and turned back to her conversation. Loud laughs erupted from the people who surrounded Elise, and the waiter came over offering her a glass of wine. "Thank you," She warmly said, her voice like bright silk as she took the glass of wine gracefully from the tray. The waiter blushed and nodded as he quickly walked away.

Sona, who was in charge of music at the party, played elegantly on her etwahl. Caitlyn and Vi walked into the ballroom after fixing some issues that had come up during preparations. Caitlyn was dressed in a satin purple strapless dress that floated along her thighs, and her legs looked elegant strapped in silver pumps. Vi wore a dark fuschia dress that accentuated her curves. Caitlyn grabbed a glass of wine and downed it, as the two headed towards Jayce.

"We were a little late," Caitlyn explained, "There were problems with the catering." She sighed, shaking her head. "If you hit a wall, hit it hard!" Vi said triumphantly.

"Oh," Caitlyn said, "Is this Elise?"

Elise paused from her conversation and greeted the pair with a smile on her face. Jayce watched her, his eyes never leaving her as he watched them talk. Caitlyn was a little frosty towards Elise, but Vi had warmed up to the girl quickly. She was, in fact, the one who had suggested that Elise tag along with Jayce, remarking that Elise was probably bored out of her mind at the lab all day.

"Waiter!" Vi called loudly, "Get some more drinks over here!"

After a few more minutes, Caitlyn left to go on stage and thank everyone for coming. She announced that it was time for dinner to start, and would everyone please take their seats. Jayce and Elise sat a table in the front with Caitlyn and Vi. The other people at the table were Poppy and Janna, who were deeply engaged in conversation. Ezreal, Lux and Garen also sat around them. Garen stared at his glass, bored, as his sister was deep in conversation with Ezreal.

In the middle of dinner, Caitlyn got up to go to the bathroom. Vi turned to Elise and asked "So, is he treating you well over there?" Elise paused, and looked at Jayce for an answer. He simply took his drink and sipped it, replying that they were making progress. "Good," Vi shrugged, "You're probably going to be living with him for a long time." She whistled.

Elise paused, "A long time?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Vi and Jayce glided over to another topic. She became silent, her thoughts getting cloudy with questions and concerns. Did she really want to live with him for the rest of her life? She always assumed she was going to go back to her old one.

The venom that still traced her skin spoke to her, hissing that she would never be happy living with him. She needed to go back to the shadow isles, needed to go back to her roots. Her dark eyes clouded unhappily, as she sat there slumped in her thoughts. A spider crawled along the handcuff that locked itself around Elise's bright wrist. It made its way along the silver chain, and to the device that Jayce held. His grip, though relaxed, was constricted.

After the party ended, people started to exit the ballroom after thanking Caitlyn for inviting them. Caitlyn and Vi excused themselves to talk to the exiting guests, leaving Elise and Jayce sitting alone at the table.

"What's wrong?" Jayce asked, although he already knew.

"Nothing."

Elise glared at the leftover food in front of her, at the empty wine glasses with traces of red along the curves. Her ruby eyes followed a spider finding its way along a cup, then more spiders bursting out on to the table. Jayce sighed, and said something that made Elise pause.

He said, "I'm crazy for doing this, but maybe in the next ten years or so… I could set you free."

She turned slowly, her ears twitching as her eyes searched his attractive face.

"R-really?" She whispered.

People were all around them, moving this way and that as the two sat silently at their table.

He turned to her and said "Yes." His smile was genuine and kind, his eyes warm and full of adoration.

"But you don't trust me."

He let out an exaggerated sigh, banging his left hand against the table and said "I'm insane, I really am, but I'm actually _starting_ to trust you." He chuckled, staring at her wide eyes and shocked expression. She looked away quietly, her voice small as she said "Please don't trust me."

"Why not?"

Her eyes closed, as her mind tried to make sense of what she was starting to feel this person, and her voice quivered as she spoke, "I'm naturally evil, and you are naturally good. Please don't make this more complicated than it is."

Jayce watched the crawling spiders swirling around the plates, watched them crowding around their queen. A slow smile grew on his lips, and he said "Who said anything about natural?" She stopped, and looked at him.

"Nobody is naturally anything, and even if we _were_ that different, it doesn't mean that we can't get along. Right?"

Elise, so full of evil and malice, felt herself begin to soften as she watched a handsome familiar grin spread on his face.

"I'm so confused." She murmured, "I don't like this."

He inhaled sharply, and leaned towards her, bending his right elbow on his knee. Her head was tilted towards him, and their faces were inches away from each other. She could feel him breathe against her cheek.

"I'm always ready to light your path." His dark voice reverberated in her ear.

"Ew!" A woman cried out, "Look at all those spiders on the table!" People began to murmur in disgust, but Jayce and Elise just glanced at each other and burst into laughter. She reached her hand that was cuffed, and put it on Jayce's hand that held the other side of the chain.

His eyes softened as he let go of his grip on the device, and their hands locked. They got up to leave the party, hearts beating quickly as they made their way out into the stairs that led to the hotel lobby. The staircase was empty, and Elise's heels echoed loudly on the stairs.

She wrapped her arms around Jayce's neck, feeling its firmness underneath her hands and pushed him against a wall. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips tightly, his nails digging into her skin as they enveloped into a deep kiss. He explored her warm, delicious mouth. When their lips separated, he stared down into her ruby eyes. There was an aftertaste of wine in his mouth, and he smiled as they leaned in for another kiss.

He took charge, shifting so that he now pinned her against the wall. His hands traveled down the curve of her dress, pulling the cloth away to reveal her pale breast. He leaned in, his mouth softly nibbling against her areola. She cried out, her hands on his shoulders as she trembled beneath him.

Elise's knees felt weak with hunger, and then she started to receive flashbacks of Jesse trying to force himself on her. Suddenly, she didn't feel so well.

"Stop, Jayce…" She mumbled.

She expected him to continue to touch her, like Jesse did. But to her surprise, he stopped and looked up, his marvelous brown eyes illuminated with lust. "Not yet." She said quietly.

Was he going to get mad and hit her? Kill her? Refuse to talk to her for the whole night?

He nodded slowly and pulled her dress back up, and said "Sorry, I went a little too far."

Elise laughed, and said "No, you didn't. I just don't feel very well right now."

"I understand," He said, giving her a good natured smile. Elise felt a powerful pulse of that same feeling in her heart, as he took her hand again and they walked happily down the stairs towards the hotel lobby.

2.

When they arrived back home, Elise started to feel regretful about leading Jayce on. "I'm going to take an early night for once," He laughed. "It's 12 am," Elise smiled.

He shrugged and walked up the stairs towards his room. She watched his swift steps, and decided to follow. As she waited outside his door, she heard the sound of a shower turning on. Her mouth fell, as she pondered going in to surprise him. Would that make up for disappointing him earlier?

She stepped into his large bedroom, hearing his clothes fall with a rustle to the floor and his steps into the shower. Smiling, she pulled her dress off, feeling it fall underneath her ankles and onto the carpet floor. Her footsteps were soft, as she saw the outline of his muscular body through the shower glass.

Jayce paused, and turned to see Elise behind him. Her naked body was slim and elegant, and her eyes were filled with a look that he had never seen on her face before. She simply ignored his surprise, and hugged her arms around his stomach, her bare breasts pressing against his naked back.

He jolted with surprise, and quickly said, "Elise, what are you doing?"

"Take me if you want to." She murmured, "I want to be with you, if only for tonight."

He paused, and turned, holding her skinny shoulders in his large hands.

"You _want_ to be with me?"

She didn't respond, only looked up to him with a solemn look. His eyes softened, as he took a bottle of soap and poured it over her hair. It dripped from her dark hair to her pale shoulders and neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation. The aroma of pine trees filled the shower as Jayce leaned down, his face so close against hers that their noses softly traced each other.

"Say it again." His voice was strained, "Say you want to be with me."

With eyes still closed, she said "I want to be with you… if only just for now."

"For now?"

"I have to return to the shadow isles. It's my home."

Her voice was unrelenting, and he understood, nodding.

They didn't have sex, but he turned her around and began to wash her, his masculine hands tracing every curve of her body. She trembled when he rubbed the soap gently over her breasts, but she didn't stop him or say a word. He kissed her lightly on the shoulder as the water washed off her chest.

Another trail of kisses was left along the back of her spine, as he kneeled down to soap her inner thighs. She inhaled sharply and waited. He rubbed her gently down in her private spot, creating waves of pleasure as his hands traced soap along her clit. But he didn't do any more than that, as he washed her off. He chuckled when he heard a sigh of disappointment from her.

After he cleaned her off, he turned off the shower. However, Elise's eyes opened and she swiftly turned it back on. The water sprayed loudly over the two of them, as she grinned mischievously and said "It's not fair if you don't get clean too." His mouth fell open, as she hummed happily, picking up the bottle of soap. She squeezed some soap into her slim hands and started to lather around his shoulders and chest.

His hands gently held her waist, as she cleaned his chest, occasionally kissing it with her red lips.

Then she bent down, and to his shock, was rubbing soap up and down his member. He grunted, as she worked the soap up and down his shaft. Eventually, he let out a guttural moan, coming into her hands. They watched his seed spill onto the shower floor, then flow away into the drain.

Not a word was exchanged, as she finished cleaning him up and then turned the shower off.

After their shower, they slept naked under the covers. They simply laid there and talked. Occasionally, Elise's hand would reach out and explore his body, but he dared not touch her. He knew that the minute he did, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself from taking her then and there. So he just stayed perfectly still, until her precious eyes closed and she fell asleep.

3.

The days passed, and the two developed a routine. Jayce was always obsessively working on his inventions to keep Piltover safe. He was either hunched over his desk, scribbling into his private notes, or he was in other parts of the lab, working on new inventions with a frown etched in his face. Either way, he did not pay attention to Elise much after that night. Elise's freedoms began to increase little by little, the longer they lived with each other. His trust for her was growing more and more every day.

One night, Elise walked into Jayce's study. He was asleep at the desk, snoring. She stifled a giggle as she walked over and stared down at his papers. The whole desk was wildly littered with stacks of paper, but her eyes narrowed as she picked one up. It was about her. Her hands trembled, as she read it.

_Caitlyn,_

_I am also done with my experiments and research on Elise. I will be sending her back to you shortly._

_Jayce_

The paper fell to the floor, and Elise backed away, shaking her head in disgust. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as she ran down the stairs, choking a sob. She opened the front door, feeling the cool night air whip into her face, and made a run for it. Her human feet started to hurt as she ran towards the small jungle that was in the distance. She could not stay with him.

4.

Elise felt the venom seething in her heart, whispering to her and taunting her. There was only a drop of the powerful venom still left in her system, and she hungered for more. She hated this feeling of vulnerability. She would trade in her humanity entirely now if she could. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, as she sat beside a rock, trembling and cold. It was already morning now, and he would probably be awake, not even noticing she was gone.

I'm evil, she thought, but he's a monster. He had so deeply lied to her.

Her head shot up, as she heard the crunching of grass in the distance. Elise's face paled as she saw a large lion stalk towards her. She hissed and tried to fight against it, but her previous powers had left her. She saw spiders crawl around her protectively, but they were soon crushed by the lion's heavy paws.

Fear curled in her heart as she swallowed her breath. The lion leaped, and she quickly leapt out of the way, willing herself to transform, despising this vulnerability. When she looked up, the lion was again pouncing towards her. She cried out, and then heard a loud sound.

The lion fell to the floor with a cry, and her head turned to see Jayce. His face was blank as he put down his weapon and walked over to her with a determined stride. She was shocked, her mind filled to the brim with confusing thoughts. He pulled her up by her wrist and roughly dragged her out onto the path. She cried out in pain.

"Jayce," she cried, "Stop pulling! It hurts!"

If only she still had her venom, she would be able to murder him. She wanted to kill him, wanted to skin him alive and eat his bones. But all she could do was yelp and cry and beg for him to stop dragging her.

"It hurts! I'm bleeding!" She sobbed.

He stopped with a huff, and looked at her, then threw her roughly over his shoulder. She was quiet, her tears falling as they made their way back to the lab.

5.

Elise sat tied-up in the opposite chair, facing Jayce. He ruffled his hands through his hair, looking angrily down at the table. When he looked up again, his eyes were full of confusion and anger. "Why did you run?" He asked. Elise stared at his disheveled hair, then at the larger-than-usual dark circles that were around his eyes. He had been getting a lot of those lately. He must not have gotten any sleep at all last night, she thought. Was he looking for me?

He waited for an answer.

She bit her lip, and told him about the note. Her eyes burned into his, as she finally said "If you wanted to send me back, why did you let me believe that we… had a connection?" He paused, his brilliant eyes looking back into her eyes. He pulled his chair next to hers, the sound of its legs screeching across the floor.

"A connection?" He whispered.

She could only look into his gaze, excitement bubbling like a spring inside of her.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, "I think you know what I mean."

Her hair was matted with dirt, and her body had scabs and bruises from being dragged, plus, she was starving… but in that moment, everything felt perfect as his kind faced leaned into kiss her. She tasted earth on his lips, and realized that it was from her. Their eyes closed, as they started to kiss passionately. Elise was tied up in a chair, and Jayce's hands traveled to and fro her bound body. She sighed loudly, his tongue snaking into hers and grazing the roof of her mouth. She could taste him on her lips…

And then he pulled away. She opened her eyes, as the ropes started to fall.

Jayce held out his hand, and she paused. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until a genuine smile bloomed across her face and she took his hand. He led her up to his study, where he picked up the note, holding it in his hands.

In front of her, he ripped it in half, crumpled the pieces and threw it in the trash can. Elise felt a surge of pleasure, hearing the paper ball thump into the container. He walked towards her, and she found herself backing away until her back hit the wall. His eyes were full of joy, as he asked slowly "So you _do_ want to stay with me?"

Her eyes looked back at him, never wavering and not the least bit shy, as she replied "Of course, you're magnificent." Her eyes shone back with adoration.

He chuckled, and then said "I'm going to enjoy this."

His hands fell to her top, and they exhaled softly as her shirt fell away to reveal her breasts. His hand lightly planted itself on her breast as he reached down and pulled the rest of her clothes away. They watched her pants fall, and then they looked up to lock eyes. He moaned, pinning her to the wall with his body as he alienated her with his mouth. She closed her eyes, her brows furrowed as his tongue choked her mouth.

Her graceful hands gripped his hips, bringing him in closer. She could feel his desire poking against her thigh, and she squirmed underneath his grip. When he pulled away, he took off his lab coat. She helped to unbutton his shirt, her hands trembling with excitement as she did so. His shirt fell off to the side, and she kissed his bicep, making him smile amusedly as he reached down to undo his pants.

Their hands grazed, as she helped him to finish undressing. Finally, she gripped his penis in her hand, closing her eyes at its tough skin and rigidness. It made her feel so powerful, the way that he wanted her.

He groaned, leaning in and smirked "Seems like you really like it."

She laughed, and then looked up, her charming eyes at their liveliest, and said "I'd say it likes me more…" Her voice fell to a whisper, as she continued to stroke him. He groaned, his head falling back and his right hand splayed against the wall. They fell to quiet, save for the sound of Elise's hands on Jayce. He reached down, tilting his head and sucking at her nipple. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and throwing her hands around his neck.

His mouth enveloped as much of her breast as possible, as she hugged him tightly to her.

When he pulled away, he grasped her left leg. She fell back, allowing him to control her. He fell to his knees, and Elise's eyes widened as she felt his breath against her private spot. He waited half a second before his tongue traced her clit, twirling and sucking on it. She let out a cry, grasping his dark hair in her pale hands as he continued to bring her pleasure.

She came quickly, and he continued to lick her out for just a few more minutes, savoring the taste of her inside of his mouth. Elise's knees started to grow weak, and she smiled faintly down at him, her eyes dreamy with pleasure.

"Now I won't kill you if I ever escape," she mumbled quietly.

He laughed, "You will never be able to kill me."

"I'm okay with that." They laughed, and then enveloped each other in a tight intimate hug. When they stopped, they looked up at each other, now quiet.

He pulled her legs apart, and she allowed him access, her head faintly turning to the side. She felt the tip of his tool poke between her lower lips, nudging her wet hole. Her eyes squinted, as he continued to push in, her vaginal walls pulling to accommodate his largeness. "Scared?" He mumbled, his face buried in her hair.

"Never." She breathed, and then he tore through her hymen, causing her to cry out.

He slowly pulled and pushed out of her, giving her time to adjust to the pain. When she seemed comfortable enough, he started to go faster, his movements lifting her feet softly up and down. Her eyes closed, as she relished the feeling of his body against hers. They were so intricately entwined. He came close to coming, and started to groan out her name.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"Elise…"

"Again…"

"Elise!" He cried, as he came and spilled his seed inside of her. They waited, motionless, and then fell to the floor with a groan. They panted, and continued to kiss each other in their crumpled mess. He pushed her against the wall, and entered her again, this time thrusting harder as she started to cry out. His hands clenched around her wrists with an iron grip, as he pounded himself inside of her.

"Ahh!" She shouted, feeling the waves of pleasure building up inside of her as he continued to thrust. Sweat fell from his face towards hers, and then he groaned, coming inside of her again. She arched her back, jolting on her own orgasm, and then fell back limply with a sigh. They lay against each other on the wall, and without a word, fell asleep.


	5. a new beginning

The end =) + a league judgment for Elise. I kinda want to rewrite the judgment cause but on the other hand not really. Hmm. I also made an alternate ending that I will be uploading tomorrow. Enjoy and thank you for sticking along on this journey =D!

1.

Months passed, and Elise started to grow more human. Her eyes were now completely brown, tinting red only in the light. She sat by the window, staring out at the distance. Jayce came over, taking a small break from his research. He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring out the window above her. "Will I ever be able to return to the Shadow Isles?" She asked softly. Jayce stiffened, and he looked down at her. She craned her neck, glancing at him at the corner of her eye.

He sighed, and said "Is it that important for you to go back? You know what will happen…"

Her eyes grew sad, and she replied "If I don't go back, I feel like I will die."

"That's not true," He murmured.

"Jayce…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be a stretch to ask you to take me back to there? Just for once?"

"I will not allow you to go back."

"Please…" She said softly, "I need to return." Her eyes closed, and she rested her forehead against the glass window.

The days passed, and Elise was not the same. Her smiles became rare, and Jayce observed the streaks of gray in her hair. She was like a wilting flower. One day, he finally agreed to take her back, but only just for once. They were to be accompanied by Caitlyn and Vi. When she heard this wonderful news, she threw her arms around him and hugged him silently.

He had hoped that she would live with him as a normal woman. They would get married, and she would have his children.

But things didn't work out like that. She wasn't that sort of person.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and trying to concentrate on his work.

2.

The ship descended into the thick fog, as Elise sat up alerted in her seat. Her eyes widened, as the fog gave way to her treasured Shadow Isles. Jayce felt his heart twist at the look of pure joy in her eyes. He wanted to take her, and keep her as his forever. He looked away, knowing that in reality, they would not end up together. Caitlyn looked sadly at the lines in Jayce's downcast face, which was a stark contrast to the look of bliss on Elise's. The ship softly hit the shore, and Elise climbed out of the boat.

She fell in her excitement to get out, but quickly got up, the dirt matting her white dress as she made her way towards Vilemaw. "Elise!" Jayce called, running after her. Her black hair floated behind her as she ran, and the leaves and branches cut against her cream-white dress. By the time she arrived at the mouth of the cave, she closed her eyes, huffing and panting. Her dress was now dirty and torn.

Jayce arrived behind her. They were alone.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, her eyes still closed as her chest started to rise and fall with excitement.

"Hear what?" He asked blankly.

She turned, her eyes entranced by some sort of menacing power, and she said "Jayce, please come with me to visit Vilemaw."

They stood for a second, and to his surprise, he said "Alright." He couldn't believe it, why was he risking his life to go into this cave of a terrifying monster? She's going to betray and kill me, he thought, as his footsteps followed hers.

The two of them stopped at the same place that they had met a long time ago. She turned and said "This is where we fought."

He nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Love makes you do stupid things, he thought, looking at her face. Her eyes were now growing redder, sending shivers up his spine. Before he knew it, Vilemaw appeared, emitting a monstrous roar as it grasped him in its pincers. Jayce cried out, as he fought against the beast, but it struck him with a lethal venom.

His vision blurred as he watched Elise standing there, simply staring at him.

When he blacked out, he knew that she had tricked him all along. What a fool he was.

3.

The sound of a river rushing.

Jayce opened his eyes. His body felt a little sore, and his clothes were ripped, but other than that, he was fine. He sat up with a start, as he remembered what had happened previously. He looked down to where he had been bitten by the giant spider, and saw that around his wounds, there was a thick web. He pulled the web away, and saw that the wound, which was gaping and bloody before, was now almost completely healed. Frowning, he threw the thick web to the side and stared down at it, perplexed.

"Elise?" He called out. There was no answer. He withheld a groan, realizing that she had escaped. He hung his head in his hands, refusing to believe that he had been so stupid to trust her to stay with him. For the first time ever, he started to weep.

Eventually, he wandered out of the forest and found Caitlyn and Vi, who had been lost for a few hours searching for him and Elise. "Where's Elise?" Caitlyn asked. Jayce just shook his head, "She's gone."

The other two were silent, as they watched a defeated-looking Jayce climb back into the boat. He didn't say any other word, just looked out into the distance.

4.

Elise's followers were overjoyed to see that she was back. She strode in between the hall doors as cheers and applause roared at the return of their leader. She wore thick black heels, and her red ruby eyes gleamed powerfully under the light. When she arrived at the lectern, she spoke her usual words to the audience. After the message was finished, people crowded around Elise to cheer her on and ask her questions.

"Elise! Elise!" A Piltovian follower asked, "When will you be coming back to Piltover?"

Elise's eyes widened, and she simply smiled, "Ahh, I'm afraid I will no longer be returning to that location. My group and I are exploring other areas of the land, such as Noxus."

"But why?!"

Her eyes glinted, and she said "You should leave."

"L-leave, my mistress?"

"Yes, leave. We do not wish to have any Piltovians here in our group. Exit immediately…"

"But…but!"

The follower sighed and walked out. Elise watched her receding figure with a smile on her face. She headed towards her private chambers to get some time to herself. Sitting at the desk, she rested her chin on her hand, staring down at the papers… among which was a Piltovian newspaper.

Jayce's face stared back at her handsomely from the newspaper, and she took it in her hands, smiling girlishly as her hand ran over his cheeks. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she stood up, alert. Jayce stood behind her, his eyes dark and untellable, as he remarked, "I've finally found you."

She paused, then let the newspaper fall from her hands as she started to undress.

"Yes, you did…"

Her tight clothes fell to the floor, revealing her naked and pale porcelain skin, which glowed in the darkness. Her hands fell to his hips, as she leaned in and said delicately, "Are you ready, Jayce?"

He stared back at her, and replied "I'm always ready."

She smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

5.

Candidate: Elise

Date: 25 Oct 20 CLE

OBSERVATION

The marble doors open gently, revealing a kind and beautiful woman in black clothing. She had dark hair, and ethereal pale skin. What stood most about her were her ruby eyes, which stared back at any individual with a special love and adoration. Her lips were curved in a soft smile, and the click of her long raven heels echoed on the floor as she stepped in.

REFLECTION

Elise opened her eyes. They were brown, streaking red in the daylight. She laid beside her companion on the grassy fields. His hands traced up her shirt, as they locked eyes and smiled. Suddenly, however, there was a black spider on her beloved's hand. He cried out, wrenching back as it bit him. Elise watched as the blood started to pour from his hands as more spiders started to crowd around his hands.

They crawled up his face and into his eyes, and soon enough his eyes were as red as hers. The spider's song began to play, its melody amplified throughout the peaceful field of flowers and grass which started to wither. The flowers and grass were siphoned of life, and became gray and drab. But Elise found them all the more beautiful that way. Jesse's cherub face became stained with blood, as he lifelessly fell to the floor.

There was the sound of footsteps crunching on the dry grass, which made Elise look up and see her beloved, Jayce. She knew that if things were different, he was the one that she would have wanted to spend her life with. As their eyes connected, the same thought connected them: _We will never be together_.

He held out his hand, and Elise stared down at it, the flashbacks of their time together playing in her mind. When he held out his hand to her the very first time, she had scowled and coldly rejected it. When he held it out the second time, she took it, genuine love breaking into her hateful heart.

A small smile grew on her face, "So I'll see you there in the league then?"

He grinned in that way that made her heart swell inside of her chest, and that excited her and made her knees weak. He simply replied "Yes." Elise's slender fingers gripped his masculine hand, as he helped her up.

They stared at each other, as Jayce asked "Are you ready to follow me into the league of legends?"

Elise simply imitated his smirk, "I'm _always_ ready."

If they could not live and die together, at least their fingers could graze and their hands could touch on the battlefield. _It is content just to see you from afar_, they thought, as their minds were intricately linked with each other.

"Welcome to the league of legends, Elise."

She saw a large pair of double-doors, which led to the league of legends. Her smile grew wider, as they opened for her.

_I'll be around_.

EPILOGUE

Elise entered league of legends. The general assumption was because she wanted to gain more people to sacrifice to Vilemaw. She let people believe that. When she saw him on the other side of the fields, waiting to battle her in the arena… she knew it had been worth it to join. They could never have a truly happy ending, but it was enough to just see him, to battle him, and to touch him. In Elise's private chambers, there were ceiling length stacks of newspapers. If one ever laid two of these newspapers side by side, they would see that one thing both issues had in common was that they featured articles or pictures of Jayce.

Jayce stayed in his laboratory, working endlessly into the nights and mornings like usual when he wasn't on the battlefields. However, if one were to look through his messy piles of paper, they would see one project by the name of 'Elise'. They would see the words 'cure' scattered and highlighted across the pages, along with 'venom' and 'human'. If one dug even further, they would find a graying flyer, an invitation to join Vilemaw's Happy Group. Red circles were drawn over and over again on Elise's face, which smiled charmingly at the reader.

When Caitlyn and Vi came to visit Jayce's home during the later days, they would always remark about how he had an insect problem. "There's spiders everywhere!" Caitlyn sighed, pulling some cobwebs from her fingers. Jayce could only smile at these comments.

After the pair left, he went over to the freezer and took out a vial labeled 'cure'. He simply looked at it, then put it back.

As for Mallory, she eventually married a decent man in Demacia, and she never heard from her sister again. She did not even think her sister was alive, as their original apartment had been completely abandoned. She never did find out about her sister's transformation.

THE END


	6. alt ending author's notes

ALTERNATE ENDING

In this ending, Elise doesn't join the league.

1.

Elise sat, staring out the window with her knees pulled to her chest. Her dark brown eyes were dejected, as she gazed out into the distance. She longed to return to the Shadow Isles, to her home. It called her. She was not the same without it. Jayce walked into the room, and she turned to look at him, her eyes tinting ruby in the daylight. He sighed inwardly, observing the gray streak that formed in her beautiful black hair.

"Will I ever be able to go back to the Shadow Isles?" She whispered forlornly.

Jayce was quiet, "You want to go back?"

She looked up, smiling weakly.

"I thought you wanted to stay here with me…"

"But not forever…"

Those words hurt. Jayce looked down, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Not forever?"

She smiled faintly.

He held up a vial in his hands, and said "This will make you feel better." Her eyes widened, "What is that?" He took a seat next to her by the window, and placed the delicate glass vial in her hands.

"This will get rid of the last drop of venom in your system…"

Elise began to grow blurry, holding the cure in her hands.

"You can stay with me for the rest of your life as a normal woman and marry me, if that is what you want. It's there in your hands." He said grimly.

She held the vial in her hands for the next few days… it followed her everywhere she went.

2.

Jayce cried out as he came inside of her, and he fell on top of her breathless. She blinked and said "I think it's time to drink the cure." He paused, and then looked at her, "What?"

She smiled, taking the vial out and holding it up in the light. The white liquid gleamed. "I want to be with you," She said softly, and then promptly downed the cure. Her vision went blurry, and she wrenched away. It felt like her flesh was burning off her skin. Jayce held her comfortingly, cradling her aching body in his hands. "It's alright…" He said, as her face buried itself in his warm chest.

3.

Mallory and her Demacian husband came to visit the lab. The married couple sat facing Jayce and Elise in the sitting room. "Wow… this place is… interesting." Mallory observed. Elise laughed, and replied "I've been trying to clean it up, but things just get even more cluttered when I even try." Jayce chuckled in agreement. A small child with black hair paced down the steps to greet Mallory and her husband.

"This must be little Freya!" Mallory exclaimed, pulling the young girl into her lap.

Freya giggled loudly. "We actually brought something for Freya," The Demacian husband said, pulling out a beautifully bound leather book. Elise took it, and she froze, staring down at the cover. On the front the words The Shadow Isles were threaded in gold. Her mouth fell, as she turned the pages towards the colorful illustrations.

Jayce put his arm comfortingly around Elise, then gently reached down and closed the cover. "There, there," Jayce said, taking the book away from her. Elise gave the couple a small smile and said "Thank you, it's lovely…"

4.

In the end, Jayce joined the league of legends while Elise waited for him at home. She gave birth to two of his children, Freya and Thomas. While Thomas grew up to be an athletic and outgoing boy beloved by all his peers, Freya was always the shyer one. Over the years, however, her eyes began to grow from brown to red. By the time she was nineteen, her eyes were ruby red. She never understood why.

One day, she went fishing with a friend on the Piltovian shore. As they sat in the boat, a thick fog covered them and the small boat flipped over. Freya helped her friend swim to the shore, and they arrived, panting and breathless, onto the shore of a mystical island.

Her friend wanted to stay on the shore in case someone was able to help them, but Freya insisted they go into the forest. "Just in case there's someone living there," she said quietly. After much convincing on Freya's part, they finally entered into the forest…

Later on, Freya was able to return home. When she came back, her clothes were torn and her beautiful black hair was cut short. She never was quite the same. People asked her what happened to her friend, and a sad look would always come on her face when she explained that her friend had drowned.

5.

Author's notes: This story had a LOT of speculation in it, but it was fun to write. Elise is so much fun in league of legends, if you're looking for a 6300 ip champ who can jungle well and is a monster top lane and also a pretty fun unconventional support who was also played in the LCS, then Elise is perfect. I wrote this story cause Elise has been my favorite champion lately, and I just wanted to write something for her.

Elise was originally meant to be with an original character, but Jayce somehow came in the picture. Which is good. JaycexElise forever! (even though they don't have any real lore connection, don't they look super cute together? I think so!)


End file.
